The invention relates to a method for the determination of the 3D coordinates of an object
EP 553 266 B1 discloses a method for the determination of the 3D coordinates of an object which includes a scanner by which the object can be scanned. The 3D coordinates are determined in the scanner reference system by the scanner. A tracking system is furthermore present which can determine the position and direction of the scanner. The 3D coordinates of the object in the absolute reference system can be determined and recorded by a computer from the 3D coordinates in the scanner reference system and from the data of the position and direction of the scanner in the absolute reference system. The scanner can, however, be adapted such that it is movable independently with reference to the tracking system and to the object.
A method is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,805,789 for determining the 3D coordinates of an object in which reference probes are fastened to an object. Absolute 3D coordinates are determined using a photogrammetric method.
DE 198 40 334 A1 discloses an apparatus for use as a navigation block in the measurement of objects using an optical three-dimensional coordinate measurement technique. The navigation block includes a component with a lattice structure to which a plurality of measurement marks are attached. A fastening apparatus for fastening to the object is attached to the side of the navigation block remote from the component.
WO 01/88471 A1 discloses a method for determining the 3D shape of an object in which the object is associated with a reference body which has reference objects. The object and the reference body are scanned by an optoelectronic sensor from whose measured signals the 3D coordinates of the surface points are calculated.
A method is known from EP 1 724 549 A2 for determining the 3D coordinates of an object in which the 3D coordinates of a part surface of the object are determined by a 3D measuring device whose position is determined by a tracking system. The 3D coordinates of a partially overlapping adjacent part surface of the object are subsequently determined. The 3D coordinates of the overlap region are assembled by a matching process.
EP 2 034 269 A1 discloses a method for three-dimensional digitizing of objects using a 3D sensor which includes a projector and one or more cameras. A pattern which is detected by the cameras is projected onto the object by the projector.